The Monster From Heaven
by Nikkymouse
Summary: Harley and Joker are two young couples that happen to fall for each other. as Harley starts to be with him she sees that he is a different person from what he portrayed. Is Harley really ready for the relationship to set off? Or will she leave to make sure her life is okay? *Has smut and a lot of violence and gore (in future chapters)*


_Hi Everyone i know ive been gone forever but this is my last story.. i do intend on finishing out just bare with me alright everyone again and thanks and enjoy the read_

The Monster From Heaven

It was October 23, cold and chilly...Harley was eagerly waiting for this moment to finally see her favorite band Nirvana play. The building was packed with eager fans, everyone was either fucked up on their supply or was too drunk to function what is actually going on. Harley rarely drank as well as not engage in drugs, never did them actually regardless she was excited for this very moment.

Harley had her long , beautiful blonde hair down and was dressed in a Nirvana crop top with high waist shorts with fish net stockings and black boots. As Harley entered the building she forced her way into the middle to get better view of the stage and be prepared for what was about to come but, it was ridiculous being in this crowd.

"Holy fuck cant these people get off me" Harley whispered to herself. While waiting for the performance to start Harley was approached by a man that looked really mellowed out, probably high off of God knows what.

"Hey hey pretty lady, want anything to get the mood for ya?"

"Ugh no thanks, preciate it though!"

"C'mon baby I have just about anything! Want Ecstasy, Xanax, Meth, Angel Dust, my best seller..Heroin?"

Harley was getting frustrated said rated now she always hated being pressured to do any drugs.

"Didn't you fucking hear me I said...NO THANKS!"

"Alright chill you fucking bitch ill walk off" And with that the guy walks away. Harley closed her eyes and tilted her head down and sighed with relief that he finally left. As Harley looked up and opened her eyes she saw a strange looking character but also, really attractive man staring back at her with these daring purple eyes. He was wearing ripped at the knees, black jeans with a purple shirt with an evil smiley face on it, deep scars on each corner of his mouth, his skin was white like snow and let's not forget that light green hair that aluminates this dark room.

"Why hello there pretty girl, what are you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be home? you don't want your parents to wonder where you went off now do ya? hehehe". Harley swallowed spit, she looked somewhat nervous, sweat was running down her forehead but she didn't want to be phased and stood her ground.

"Yeah shouldn't you be somewhere...um...getting high you fucking looser?". The man looked at her with a visible mean glare but quickly turned it to a smile.

"You my dear are terrible a comebacks but please I don't want to be a dick the whole night, my name is joker! What's yours?". He gave her smile and she looked at him an started to laugh a little.

"Are you serious? Haha whats your real name..Mistah J?"

"Hehehe wouldn't you want to know! You will find out later tonight, as long as you accompany with me the night!" Harley was cautious but something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on..just drew her to him.

"Alright Joker... I will accompany you but, no funny business got it?"

"Hehe yes ma'am!" The Joker smiled at her and she smiled back at him but that immediately cut short when they heard the crowd scream and holler when Nirvana appeared on the stage.

*4 hours later*

The concert was ending, Harley was screaming with crow cheering them on for an encore, Joker just laughed at her but unfortunately they couldn't do another encore and had to leave. As Nirvana left off the stage the crowd started to get shorter by the second as everyone started to leave. Harley looked up at Joker,

"So..Joker where are we off to now?". Joker gave her a sly smirk.

"Maybe to your place my sweets?". Harley was skeptical but something about him was different..someone that..aroused her.

"God damn it my women hood is getting wet" She thought to herself.

"Hmm ill take you on up on that offer"

"Okay then lets head on out". Both of them left the building and out into the Gotham night. As they were outside Joker took Harley's hand into his and she slightly blushed as he walked her to his car. It was a Porsche 964 Turbo in black.

"Wow your car is beautiful, You must be some big time guy to have a car like this". Harley said with a smile and he smiled right back at her.

"Oh yes my sweets, what i do most definitely gave me the privilege to get this beauty...but any who want to get in the car or not?"

"Haha alright mistah j i'll get in now". Harley entered the passenger side and slowly did joker. When she sat in the car as he started u the engine she was in awe of the interior. It was a black outline on the seats with purple on the center of the seats with green speakers in the back with black tinted windows. Joker saw her face in amazement and he smiled at her and sped off in the night. 20 minutes later they reached Harley's apartment. He turned off the engine and they both stared at each other, Harley swallowed spit and started to lick her lips, joker gave a sight at her lips and immediately felt a movement in his pants.

"God stop this shit" Joker thought to himself. Minutes passing in the car, them both staring at each other Harley finally opens her mouth.

"Oh..um.. want to come in?"

"Hehe sure no problem". They both got out the car and walked into the building. It was a pretty shitty apartment that Harley lived in. She lived on the 3rd floor second room and she scrumbled for her keys and once she opened the door the joker was shocked to see how neat and up to date he apartment look, it wasn't nothing spectacular but it was perfect for her. He walked in behind her, Harley went to turn on the lights near her kitchen that aluminated her living room as Joker sat on the couch and she followed right on through,

"So what do you want anything to drink?" Harley asked.

"Oh no thank you my dear..but i do want to ask you one question?" Harley raised an eyebrow at the statement.

"Go ahead"

"You didn't tell me what your name was!"

"Oh i'm sorry yeah my name is Harleen but my friends call my Harley"

"Ooo like the clown Harley Quinn" Joker said with excitement. Joker looked at her and she looked down, blushing slightly.

"So Harley what do you do? You work with kids? trying to save lives out in this shithole?

"Haha no I'm in school studying to be a psychological profiler on serial killers"

"Ooo spicy field that you're in my dear" Harley looked at him with a sarcastic look.

"How is it spicy?". Joker looked at her with a smirk,

"Hehehe oh Harley.. I have no idea how its spicy but its spicy my dear"

"So.. do you have any siblings? do you live with any family?" Harley asked. She regretted it slowly because his face slowly went from happiness to anger.

"Im an only child...and my parents well...parent.."

"Like your mother..father?"

"My father..you know he use to beat me up real bad..anything i said or do I'd get wacked..I can be sitting there just doing nothing..POW!" Harley started to build tears in her eyes, she saw the hurt look on his face hell she saw it on his face. She wanted to ask about his scars but thought at this moment wasn't the right time to ask.

"Oh my gosh...I'm so so sorry that happened to you..what he did wasn't it right and don't blame ya for hating him". Joker looked at her and started to laugh mischievously, she then looked confused.

"Hehehee oh Harls what can I say he was my dad but I'm better now..but what about you sweets? Have any family members?"

"Oh no I'm an only child..my mom and dad i got along with but my mom for a long time was a junkie..she did coke for a while..it got so bad my father left us and once the law started to get involved with sending child protection agencies over she realized she had to make a change and she did and now were better than ever"

"So where is she now?"

"She now lives in New York with her boyfriend and my Dad is married living in Florida". After she finished they both sat there in silence, Harley started to look down again and started to lick her lips and Joker felt a familiar feeling in is pants, this time not resisting he makes the first move and catches her off guard and kisses her slowly. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds then Harley moved back, putting her hands over her mouth but then started to contemplate maybe you do like him more than your letting on as soon as Joker try to move close to her she jumps right to his face and kisses him hard. The kiss feeling so good as if they were swimming a pool of lust, their tongues twined together. After a couple of minutes of kissing they pull back to catch their breaths but went back at it this time Joker pulled her onto his lap and picked up her and carried her to her room still while they were kissing.

Once into her room he throws her on the bed and gets on top of her and kisses her sensual like. After he gets on his knees and starts to unbutton her shorts and slowly slides them down, exposing her red panties and he puts his mouth on the side of her panties and slowly pulls them down with his teeth while Harley is slightly sitting up playing with his hair. Once the panties were gone it exposed her clean shaved womanhood.

Joker looked in awe of the beauty that was in his face and couldn't resist and slowly rubbed his index finger on her clit. Harley started to bite her lips as Joker pushed in her clit as he rubbed it.

"I want you to taste me.." Harley moaned.

"Whatever you say my dear" Joker starts to insert his tongue inside her vagina and started to taste her juices and lapped at her vagina.

"Mmm just like that" Harley moaned lightly, soon Joker stopped and forces his pants down exposing his erect member which was at 8 inches and he got on top of her and was about to enter her but stopped to ask her,

"Are you sure you want to do this harls?" Harley looked up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"Yes.. I want to" without question Joker inserted his member inside her slowly and with every inch going inside her she moaned louder but slow and as he was fully into her he started to thrust nice and slow, picking up the pace.

"Oh my goodness...please go faster!" Harley moaned, closing her eyes. Joker kissed her while thrusting into her and move his lips to her ears.

"With pleasure" and with that started to thrust more faster and harder and bit her lip trying hard to suppress her moan,

"Don't try to stop it Harley..I want to hear you moan"

"Okay.." and with that she stopped biting her lips and moaned loud enough to where her neighbors can possibly hear. Joker then bent over while still thrusting her and bit her right nipple and used his fingers to pinch the left nipple. Harley couldn't take it anymore and was soon abut to climax.

"Ahh fuck I'm about to cum..I'm about to cum.." Harley closed her eye and started to scream once she released her juices onto his member. After she came, Joker kissed Harley on the lips and removed his cock from inside her as Harley was catching her breath. Joker layed behind her and cuddled with her and just like that Harley closed her eyes.

It was about 10:30, the sun was shining in her room and Harley woke up, feeling and empty side next to her.

"Where the fuck is he" Harley asked herself as she rubbed her temple. She then noticed a note near the end bed with a blood like writing with the letter H on it.

*letter*

 _Dear Harley, sorry doll but I couldn't stay overnight, I have business to attend to..I know we will meet again and when we do ill make sure this time I stay right in your sights, J._

"Ahh fucking SON OF A BITCH!" Harley yelled crumbling the note and throwing it against the wall. Harley was upset that he left without her knowing, like a disappearing act hell she didn't even get his name. As Harley sat in the bed covering her face with her hands, covering her complete anger she started to think, she had an amazing night with this mysterious stranger, yes she was furious that he left but their was some hope that he would appear again if not today very soon.

"Im going to find this..Joker" Harley said with a smirk on her face.


End file.
